Caminantes: Pasión, balas y muerte
by AdamantiumGrl
Summary: La sociedad se ha hundido en un caos sin precedentes. Sobrevivir es la única prioridad. La muerte perfuma todo el aire y la crueldad y el miedo reinan. Ella está entrenada para todo. Él sabe sobrevivir desde mucho antes que esto...la pregunta es...¿lograrán no caer en las redes del otro?


Capítulo 1

Mucho gusto

Corre!

Corre! maldita sea, no puedo avanzar, despejar el camino y ocuparme de ti!

Corre...!!

La pesadilla siempre terminaba igual. El grito desgarrador, la puerta que se cierra.

Aferrada al improvisado colchón sobre el suelo, sus ojos verdes se mueven erráticos bajo sus párpados un segundo antes de despertar, cubierta en sudor.

El maldito verano parecía apretar más que nunca. O quizá era el hecho de que hacía meses no había suministro eléctrico.

Se sentó, apoyando sus manos en su cara, sintiendo la humedad de su frente. Estaba acostumbrada a los malos sueños, pero eso no los hacía más llevaderos.

De hecho, era una jodida mierda despertarse asi, cómo si alguien le arrojara una cubeta de agua helada.

"Aunque sinceramente...sería agradable ahora" pensó.

Se puso de pie bostezando y caminó descalza hacia la ventana de la pequeña oficina devenida en habitación. Miró hacia afuera, a la carretera desierta. Bueno...eso si no contamos los autos abandonados, aleatoriamente 'estacionados' en medio de la cinta asfáltica. O sea, dejados al azar por gente aterrorizada.

Observó el paisaje estéril. A lo lejos, la ciudad yacía muerta, un esqueleto consumido por el caos, la muerte y la enfermedad.

Sumirse en esos recuerdos le causaba bronca. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, demasiado violento, demasiado aterrador.

Si...aterrador.

Ella estaba entrenada y no perdía la calma fácilmente. Su mente era fría y podía preveer y calcular posibilidades. Supo como actuar, como cuidarse. Pero no pudo cuidar a los suyos.

Y eso le pesaba.

Le dolía. Más de lo que quería aceptar.

Logró llegar hasta ahí, un pequeño mercado de carretera y allí se atrincheró. Había comida...o la hubo por un tiempo. En el primer piso del comercio estaba la oficina de mala muerte, que pronto se volvió su hogar transitorio, un lugar donde volver, dormir y asearse. Hizo una cama en el suelo, y en diferentes salidas consiguió ropa, y armamento. No necesitaba mucho, pero siempre era oportuno tener algo de defensa extra.

Los mutantes cómo ella habían sido diezmados. El virus que originó el apocalipsis también logró afectarlos contra los pronósticos de muchos, que creían que su ADN modificado los haría más resistentes. O incluso inmunes.

Laura vio cómo sus propios amigos se volvían muertos vivientes.

Huyó con algunos de ellos...pero eventualmente quedó sola. Incomunicada. Cómo la mayoria de los humanos.

Contaba con su factor curativo. Y su entrenamiento militar: sabía muy bien cómo pasar desapercibida, como defenderse. Sabía cuando debía matar.

No tuvo problemas para sobrevivir, de hecho hacía casi 4 meses que estaba allí, en ese pequeño mercado, lo volvió su casa y lo defendía cómo tal.

Su rutina era simple: vigilias de 8 horas, salidas de no más de dos horas cada dos turnos de vigilancia y sólo si era estrictamente necesario (sobre todo para reponer municiones).

Y ese día no era diferente a otros, hacía mucho calor, y afuera no se escuchaba un sonido. Salió del sopor de la siesta con pesadez y arrastró los pies descalzos hasta la ventana. Pronto tendría que salir a la terraza para hacer su ronda vigilante, porque la ventana sólo le ofrecía vista del Sur. Le quedaban varios frentes sin cubrir, y si bien su pequeño fuerte estaba rodeado de trampas para muertos, algunas eran fáciles de evadir por los vivos. Y eran estos últimos los que realmente la preocupaban.

Se calzó los borcegos, abotonó el jean y se puso la musculosa antes blanca...ahora cualquier cosa menos eso. Se guardó un arma en la cintura, una Glock con cargador completo, tomó los binoculares, se puso una gorra y trepó, por la ventana abierta y usando las garras de los pies y manos, hasta la terraza.

Se tiró en el suelo, dejando escapar un leve gemido al sentir cómo el material hirviendo le mordia sin piedad la piel.

Observó, por largo tiempo, los alrededores. Chequeó si en las trampas habia más muertos atrapados. Olisqueó el aire, para detectar algún olor que capte su atención.

Sólo putrefacción.

Al cabo de dos horas de observación, volvió a entrar, empapada en sudor. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse a la luz menos agresiva de la habitación. Se quitó los borcegos y el jean. Se recogió el cabello y se tiró nuevamente en el colchón.

El sol y el calor la adormecian. Hacía dos días que no comía y eso la eataba debilitando un poco. Pero aún podía aguantar. Sabía llevar su cuerpo a condiciones extremas y conocía sus limites bastante bien.

"Vigilar...descansar...vigilar...descansar. Que vida de mierda" pensó.

Y por un momento el fantasma de la pregunta "Cuánto tiempo más vivirás aquí?" la acechó, pero fue sólo un momento...los párpados le pesaban demasiado.

Volvió a despertarse sobresaltada. Esta vez no había pesadilla pero tenía una sensación horrorosa de que algo no andaba bien.

Se puso los pantalones sin abotonarlos, tomó el arma y se colocó un pañuelo que le cubría la mitad del rostro, como en una vieja película de vaqueros. Abajo, al nivel del suelo, el olor a podrido le daba arcadas muchas veces...entonces el pañuelo ayudaba un poco.

Bajó descalza y apuntando la escalera metálica que unía la oficina con el depósito del mercado.

Sus oídos estaban muy atentos, si era un zombie, pronto lo detectaria.

Pero no...

Humanos...dos...snif. Hombres.

Eso era peor que los zombies. Los humanos generalmente buscaban comida, pero desde que todo se acabó aqui, sólo buscan usurpar lugares seguros, matándote en el intento.

O peor.

Se colocó a un lado del marco de la puerta que comunicaba el depósito con el último pasillo de la tienda...debajo del cartel de Lácteos, ella había colocado un espejo redondo y convexo: le daba una amplia visión de todo el ambiente, un poco distorsionada, pero lo suficientemente útil como para saber donde andaban los intrusos.

Caminó, sigilosa como una serpiente, hacia donde estaba el primer intruso. Se encontraba agachado, revolviendo el estante se los medicamentos

De eso estaba lleno. Había de todo...Laura no los necesitaba, por supuesto.

Apretó el caño de la Glock contra la nuca del tipo y apretó los dientes.

-Manos en alto. Y arriba- Él fue alzando las manos lentamente y sin decir palabra.-La tienda está cerrada. Vuelvan otro día- dijo, en un siseo sarcástico.- Asi que toma a tu compañero y larguense.-

El hombre aguardó un instante y se giró lentamente sobre su eje. Tenía unos 40 y pico, barba y ojos azules. Era claro que lo invadía la preocupación. Pero no tenía cara de mal tipo. Olía a sudor.

-Sólo necesitamos medicamentos- dijo. -En mi grupo hay una mujer embarazada...No queremos problemas-

Laura presionó aún más el arma contra él.

-Pero los encontraste- dijo ella. No iba a matarlo...sólo le iba a enseñar a ser más cuidadoso.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el medio de la nuca, antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Los ojos azules del hombre se fijaron en si compañero, detrás de Laura. De haber sido otra la situación ella habría acabado con ambos sin problemas...pero ciertamente buscaban la medicación. El hombre no mentía, ella podía percibirlo. Podía olerlo.

-Baja el arma.- una voz grave dio la orden firmemente, y presionó la punta de la flecha para que se hunda más en la piel.-Baja la puta arma-

Laura alzo ambos brazos en señal de rendirse. Era hasta cierto punto divertido. Una variación en un día horrorosamente rutinario y caluroso. Decidió jugar un poco. Luego los dejaría ir o los mataría, según cómo se porten con ella.

El hombre frente a ella se apresuró a quitarle el arma de su mano. Y el otro le ordenó arrodillarse.

Una vez en el piso, y sin dejar de apuntarle, ambos se pararon frente a ella. El de ojos azules le bajó rápidamente el pañuelo que le cubría el rostro. Ambos estaban tranquilos, pero no bajaban la guardia, y entonces el de ojos azules habló:

-Lamento haber entrado en tu refugio, pero ya no me quedan lugares donde buscar medicación ni provisiones sin alejarme demasiado de mi campamento. Mi mujer está embarazada, comprenderás la urgencia del asunto. Asi que tomaremos todo esto y nos largaremos. Por cierto, mi nombre es Rick. Y tú como te llamas?

-Laura.

-Hace cuánto estás aquí?

-Meses.

-Estas sola?

-Si.

-Bien Laura...- dijo Rick alejándose lentamente y metiendo en una bolsa todos los frasquitos que encontraba.-Con tu permiso.-

El otro hombre se mantenía de pie ante Laura que estaba de rodillas. Algo en él le recordaba a Logan. A Sabretooth. Tenía ua especie de mirada animal, un brillo depredador.

-Y tú? No tienes nombre?- preguntó ella, sin moverse.

-Daryl- dijo él, casi en un gruñido. Laura lo miró a los ojos un momento, desde su lugar, arrodillada frente a él y con su ballesta apuntandole justo entre las cejas, sintió un salto en el corazó. A decir verdad era atractivo.

Rick ya había juntado todo. Parecía confirme con su botín, y le dijo a Daryl que baje su arma.

Rixk tendió una mano a Laura y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias por tu colaboración.- dijo él- Ahora necesito asegurarme de que no me seguirás. Voy a atar tus manos.

Laura alzó las cejas. No lo podía creer. Y estaba a punto de hablar cuando una de las trampas perimetrales sonó: un sonido seco, como el de una rama que se parte, en medio del bosque. Rick miró a Laura fugazmente, mientras Daryl empuñaba su ballesta

-Ustedes van a tener que seguirme a mi- dijo Laura, dandose media vuelta.-Por aqui...

Para cuando llegaron a las escaleras, los gemidos y gruñidos eran cada vez más sonoros.


End file.
